campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Cyrus Aelius Pulcher
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Cyrus Aelius Pulcher Gender: Male Age: 23 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mithras Godly Parent Choice 2: Mars Godly Parent Choice 3: Sol Invictus Cohort Choice 1: N/A Cohort Choice 2: N/A Duces Legionis Faceclaim: ---- Appearance: He is an evocatus (veteran) of the legion, having risen his way up to the rank of Aquilifer. As such, he has a strong physique, and is quite muscular. He has a strong, scultped face, with metallic blue-gray eyes and black hair. He has an olive complexion, inheriting it from his god parent. He is 5'11". Personality: Cyrus is a quiet, calculating person. While he does not appear it, he is ambitious, seeking to one day Praetor of New Rome. As a Senator, he is shrewd and his words should never be taken lightly. He can also be quite manipulative. Openly however, he is quiet friendly, charismatic even, and is not afraid to joke or flirt. History: Cyrus was born to a legacy living in New Rome. He was descended from a long, proud line of Roman soldiers who had all seen active service either as one of the Principales in a Century or one of the Duces Legionis. His mother was a Tribunus Laticlavus, an officer under the direct command of the Legatus Legionis. His possessed a kind of classical beauty, as is described of women in early Ancient Rome. She had long, black hair that naturally curled nearing shoulder length. This attracted the attention of the God Mithras/Mars/Sol Invictus, who disguised himself as a senator. The two of them met but his mother was at first skeptical, always disapproving of politics. However, as they got to know each other, they fell in love and eventually concieved Cyrus. His mother had always wanted to give him a traditional Roman name, using the Roman triple naming convention with the Praenomen, Nomen and finally the Cognomen. Growing up, he grew up like most Ancient Roman youth did, with the exception of having some modern utilities (such as clothes, food, and money). He was homeschooled by his mother, who taught him of his heritage and impressed upon him the need to fulfill patriotic duty to one's country. In his spare time, he would often watch the chariot races at the Hippodrome, watch the 12 Legion's military parades, and go to the local bakery. When he grew up, he joined the legion. He was accepted into the First Cohort due to his heritage as a descendant of a former high ranking legion officer and was promoted to Miles when he saved his Centurion from a falling projectile during a siege exercise. As he stayed longer in the legion, he served faithfully as a good soldier. After his term of service was complete, he re-enlisted as an Evocatus and was eventually chosen as the next Aquilifer. He also became a senator, improving his skills on the battlefield and in the Senate House. Weapons: Imperial Gold Gladius Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) '''Whenever I can Whenever I can. 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is This character would be my first on the wiki, yes. 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia I heard about it from another wiki. 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Comments (Has been checked by User:A Son of Hades )